L'ombre et la lumière
by Melusine2
Summary: KyoxMomiji(j'ai tjs trouvé que leur relation était louche :p)Quand Kyo est malade et que Momiji lui fait des déclarations... dsl le résumé est pourri mais le ch5 est là! :D yaoi CHAPITRE 5! enfin! après tant de temps!
1. Chapitre 1: Malade

Titre: L'ombre et la lumière...  
  
Auteur: Melusine  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Couple: je vous laisse le plaisir de lire pour le savoir :p  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse et génialissime Natsuki Takaya  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Chapitre 1: Malade...  
  
-Alors vous êtes prêts? demanda Hatori.  
  
-Il ne manque que Kyo, répondit Shigure.  
  
-Bon tant pis allons y, dit Yuki.  
  
-Mais non Sohma-kun! on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul pour le nouvel an!!  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Toru! je vais l'attendre!  
  
Tout les regard convergèrent vers le lapin blond. Momiji les regardait avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse ici tout seul.  
  
-Oh allez Hari!Je suis grand! Et puis je ne serait pas tout seul vu que Kyo va bientot arriver.  
  
Et le blondinet les poussa tous vers la sortie. Hatori hésita encore un peu mais finit par se laisser convaincre.  
  
-Le numéro du manoir est à côté du téléphone, appelle au moindre problème et j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
-Allez Tori-san ne t'en fait pas il est grand et puis le seul danger c'est que kyo arrive déguisé en yéti. Ne t'en fait pas.  
  
-Bon d'accord.  
  
Une fois tout le monde parti Momiji poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Il finit par se relever et alla préparer un thé. A peine avait-il retirer la théière du feu qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir suivit d'une voix douce et profonde mais pourtant faible dire: "Tadaima" avant un bruit sourd de corps qui vient de chuter. Le lapin se précipita dans l'entrée et trouva le chat inconscient, gisant à moitié sur la parquet. Momiji s'accroupit près de lui et posa sa main sur le front de Kyo. Sa peau était glacée. Prit d'horreur il traîna le corps inerte de Kyo jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'allongea sur le tapis de bain sec pour que le carrelage froid n'empire pas son état et fit couler un bain d'eau chaude. La vapeur d'eau sortit lentement Kyo de ses pommes et il se releva avec difficultés. Momiji, qui versait du bain moussant dans l'eau, lacha son flacon dans la baignoire et soutint le chat.  
  
-Vas-y doucement...  
  
-Na...nani? Momiji? qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Tu es resté trop longtemps sous la neige et quand tu es rentré tu t'es évanouit. Comme tu étais glacé je t'ai fait couler un bain. Attends je vais t'aider.  
  
Le blond entreprit d'enlever le sweet du roux mais ce dernier s'écarta de lui et se mit debout, l'air de dire qu'il arriverait à se déshabiller tout seul. Momiji sourit doucement et se leva à son tour. En sortant il dit à Kyo de l'appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le chat lui rétorqua que ça allait aller et Momiji referma la porte. Il y resta adossé, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le neko se glisser dans l'eau. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pouvait parfaitement voir que le chat grelottait. Il entra dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui et commença à oter ses vêtements. Kyo ne l'avait apparement pas vu et il se passa une serviette autour des hanches. Délicatement, il entra dans l'eau juste derrière le rouquin qui sursauta en sentant une éponge être frottée contre son dos. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Momiji. Malheureusement ses claquements de dents l'empêchèrent de prononcer la moindre insulte à la grande joie de Momiji qui offrit un charmant sourire à Kyo et continua son frottage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kyo, qui s'était semble-t-il réchauffé, se leva brusquement et sortit de la baignoire, attrapant avec leste un peignoir qu'il noua avec une vitesse et une habileté fulgurante autour de sa taille. Il récupéra ses vêtements et sortit, laissant un Momiji avec un sourire jusqu' aux oreilles.  
  
Le chat dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Il entama donc la montée des escaliers. Mais alors qu'il allait se rétamer royalement,il sentit deux petits bras le soutenir et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Momiji l'allongea sur son futon et le referma sur lui.  
  
-Repose-toi je vais appeler Hatori pour lui dire que nous ne viendrons pas ce soir, lui sourit-il.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ce so... oh non... j'avais complètement oublié...  
  
-C'est ce qu'on a remarqué, lui répondit Momiji, son sourire s'élargissant. Je suis resté pour t'attendre, vu que tu as une moto maintenant tu aurais pu m'emmener au manoir mais je crois qu'on va laisser tomber. Je vais prévenir Hatori et...  
  
Momiji se figea. Kyo releva faiblement la tête et regarda dans la meme direction que le regard du lapin. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit la taille des flocons et la vitesse avec laquelle ils passaient devant ses yeux. La danse froide et endiablée du vent avec la neige lui donna le vertige et sa tête retomba lourdemant sur son oreiller. Momiji remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et lui mumura de ne pas bouger. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un immense bol de chocolat chaud posé sur un plateau. Il avait également ramené le téléphone de Shigure. Il composa rapidement le numéro du manoir, tandis que Kyo commença à boire son lait chocolaté.  
  
-Moshi moshi?  
  
-Momiji! Kyo est rentré?  
  
-Oui mais il est en piteux état. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous rejoindre ce soir. Non seulement le baka neko a de la fièvre mais en plus il tombe des flocons comme s'il en pleuvait!  
  
-...  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que le chat aille mieux?  
  
-Il doit y avoir une boîte bleue avec des comprimés violets dans la salle de bain, ça s'appelle: "Atchoumex", donne-lui en deux et fais lui boire de la soupe. Ensuite repos complet. Ne lui mets qu'une couverture légère mais reste à côté au cas où. On va attendre que la tempête se calme et je serai là dès que je peux.  
  
Momiji raccrocha. Kyo avait fini son lait chaud et s'était recroquevillé sous sa couette. Momiji ressortit avec le plateau, le téléphone et revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un bol de soupe et deux comprimés qu'il força Kyo à avaler. Il donna ensuite la becquée à un roux plutot récalcitrant mais réussit à tout lui faire manger.  
  
-POUAH!!! mais c'est infect ce truc!! c'était quoi??!!!!  
  
-Des poireaux pourquoi?  
  
Kyo vira lentement au vert, puis au rouge et enfin au blanc.  
  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE???!!! Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ça!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!! Kyo me crie dessus!!!  
  
-AH non tais-toi!!!! cria le chat en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête de Momiji.  
  
Le lapin se mit à hurler de plus belle et Kyo essaya de le baillonner avec la couverture, l'oreiller, ses vêtements mais rien ne marchait. Il essaya la technique de Yuki et prit le visage du lapin entre ses mains. Seulement il avait du être un peu trop violent car Momiji hurla de plus belle. Kyo poussa un long soupir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça? Une image de Haru lui vint en mémoire. Effectivement la technique était très efficace mais quand meme... Il regarda, pas très sur de lui, le visage hurlant de Momiji. Un cri plus perçant que les autres lui vrilla la tête et il n'hésita plus. Il pencha son visage sur celui du blond et glissa sa langue dans la bouche grande ouverte de Momiji. Les hurlements cessèrent aussitot. Momiji resta un instant pétrifié, puis ferma les yeux et passant ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser. Kyo se recula aussitot, se détachant de l'étreinte de son cousin.  
  
-Nan mais ça va pas la tete?!  
  
-Mais Kyo, c'est toi qui...  
  
Le chat se recoucha brutalement, tourna le dos au lapin et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles. Momiji le regarda avec tristesse, mais bientot un petit sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il se glissa dans le dos de Kyo.  
  
-Hé!  
  
-Ordre d'Hatori il te faut une source de chaleur.  
  
Kyo se débattit un moment, mais sentant que Momiji n'allait pas le lacher, il laissa tomber et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Momiji, lui, était aux anges.  
  
Le lendemain, Momiji se réveilla et sortit avec regret du futon de Kyo. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine. La tempête s'était calmée, le ciel était bleu avec un magnifique soleil. Seul hic, il y avait au moins deux mètres de neige. Momiji sourit. C'était plutot chouette, il allait pouvoir rester plus longtemps seul avec son neko-kawai- d'amour. Il prit quelques oeufs dans le panier qu'il avait rapporté du manoir et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de Kyo. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Momiji ouvrit la porte coulissante, posa son plateau sur le bureau de Kyo puis alla ouvrir en grands les rideaux laissant entrer le soleil à flot.  
  
-C'est le matin Kyon-Kyon!!! regarde!!!  
  
Momiji savoura les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux du chat qui remua lentemant et alla s'asseoir en tailleur près du neko. Kyo sortit de sous sa couette en grognant et fit un bond en voyant Momiji qui lui souriait niaisement. Les yeux du blondinet s'attardèrent sur les parcelles du torse du chat qu'il pouvait voir grâce à son peignoir défait.  
  
-T'es encore là toi? grogna le chat.  
  
Momiji sortit de sa contemplation et fit un grand sourire à Kyo.  
  
-Tu veux ton p'tit dèj'? demanda-t-il en se levant et apportant le plateau à Kyo.  
  
Le chat saisit les baguettes que lui tendait son cousin, mais ne semblait guère convaincu par la "nourriture" qu'il lui proposait  
  
-Tu n'aimes pas?  
  
-...., le chat plongea les baguettes dans ce machin jaune et le porta à sa bouche. Mouais, c'est mangeable.  
  
-C'est une omelette aux oeufs d'iguane! annonce fièrement le lapin.  
  
-Et où t'as trouvé des oeufs d'iguane chez Shigure en plein hiver?  
  
-Je les avais apporté hier du manoir Sohma. lui répondit Momiji en souriant. Puis il tomba allongé sur les jambes de Kyo avec un grand sourire. "Kyon-Kyon aime mes oeufs d'iguane!!!" Le roux se débattit et essaya d'envoyer voler Momiji mais ses jambes étaient à la fois prisonnières de son cousin et de sa couette.  
  
-K'so!!! Dégage de là!!!  
  
Momiji se redressa, un voile triste s'installa dans ses yeux pendant que Kyo continuait à mange rsans un regard vers lui. Il se rassit en tailleur et commença à fredonner sa chanson.  
  
-teru, teru Momiji...  
  
-Ah non pas ça!!!  
  
-Je chante pour toi Kyon-Kyon! Pour que ton repas soit joyeux! dit il ayant retrouvé son sourire.  
  
Kyo sentit une grosse goutte de sueur lui couler derrière la tete. Avec son poing il tapota la tete de Momiji lui demandant s'il était sur qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le lapin, toujours pret à taquiner son cousin, se mit à brailler.  
  
-OUIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!! Kyo m'a frappé!!!!!  
  
-Oh non... et c'est repartit! Ferme la!!!  
  
-*braille*  
  
Kyo recommença ses techniques de la veille sauf celle de Haru. Mais en vain.  
  
-Ca suffit! je refuse de t'embrasser à nouveau alors ferme-la!!!  
  
-Pourquoi? lui demanda Momiji en se jettant à son cou.  
  
Kyo ne répondit rien, surpris par la réaction du lapin. Se reprenant il commença à se débattre.  
  
-Mais lache-moi!!! bakana!!! t'as pas remarqué qu'on est des gars??? bon toi c'est vrai qu'au premier coup d'oeil on peux se poser la question mais t'as aussi des bijoux de famille je te signale!!!  
  
-Mais je t'aime Kyon-Kyon, j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasse.  
  
Momiji leva vers Kyo des yeux mouillés de larmes. Le chat se figea et les siens s'ouvrirent en grand, c'est quoi encore cette blague?  
  
-NAAAAAAAAANI???? fut tout ce qu'il put dire.  
  
Momiji devint soudainement sérieux.  
  
-Tu as bien entendu Kyo, je t'aime... Je sais que c'est inattendu mais c'est comme ça...  
  
Kyo ne répondit rien et Momiji sortit de la chambre.  
  
****************  
  
Momiji était assis en tailleurs dans le salon et dessinait sur la table basse en chantant.  
  
-Teru, teru, Momiji...  
  
-Mais t'en as jamais marre de chanter ça? lui demanda Kyo qui sortait de a salle de bain, enroulé dans un peignoir et une serviette sur la tete. Le lapin se releva d'un coup à la voix du chat et se retourna, une main derrière la tête et un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
-KYON-KYON EST REVEILLE!!! cria-t-il. Il s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et lui dit en souriant: "j'aime chanter, c'est joyeux de chanter! tu n'aimes pas chanter Kyon-Kyon???  
  
Kyo dégagea sa main de celle de Momiji et continua de se frotter les cheveux avec sa serviette rétorquant que, non, il n'aimait pas chanter. Momiji accrocha sa main libre à la serviette de Kyo qu'il trouve très beau si peu vêtu et l'entraina vers la table.  
  
-Viens dessines avec moi Kyo-kun! oh regarde!! il s'est remis à neiger!!!  
  
Le chat poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber à côté de la table basse. Il posa sa tete sur son bras et regarda d'un oeil absent la chute des flocons, écoutant d'une oreille comme bruit de fond les babillages de Momiji. Le lapin continua son dessin, une fois terminé, il le colora avec ses crayons de couleurs et le tendit à Kyo avec un grand sourire.  
  
-FINI!!!!!!  
  
Kyo prit le dessin et le regarda sans réagir pendant quelques minutes. On y voyait un chat et un lapin cote à cote en train de regarder la lune depuis un toit, le lapin avait posé sa tete sur l'épaule du chat. Kyo fit alors la meme tete que lorsqu'Ayame avait passé la nuit avec lui sans qu'il le sache.  
  
-Kyon-Kyon aime mon dessin!!!  
  
Momiji récupera son dessin des mains de son cousin et alla l'accrocher dans la cuisine, bien en vu sur le frigo.  
  
-Tout le monde le verra comme ça, dit-il en contemplant son oeuvre, les mains croisées dans le dos.  
  
Kyo, qui n'avait meme pas eu le temps de réagir que le dessin était déjà accroché, se leva d'un bond, se mit à hurler sur Momiji, arracha le dessin et en fit une belle boule. Momiji tomba assis sur le sol.  
  
-MON DESSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! brailla-t-il.  
  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS??? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne?????? hurla Kyo, dont l'agitation ouvrait de plus en plus son peignoir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
Momiji, toujours en train de brailler, ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il reprit son souffle qui se coupa net quand son regard tomba sur le peignoir entrouvert de Kyo. Son teint devint d'un beau rouge pivoine tandis que son braillement s'arreta d'un coup. Kyo, étonné que Momiji se calme si vite, suivit le regard de son cousin sur lui-meme, devint aussi rouge que le lapin et sortit précipitament de la cuisine en refermant son peignoir. Momiji se leva alors et le suivit en trottinant.  
  
-Où tu vas Kyon-Kyon? Tu dois t'allonger, Hari l'a dit...  
  
-Je vais m'habiller espèce de Shigure-junior!!!! Et je.... *BAM!* et putain de merde!!!  
  
Momiji se précipita quand il entendit un grand bruit de chute et aida Kyo à se relever. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le souleva tandis que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du chat.  
  
-Tu t'es fais mal Kyo-kun?  
  
Kyo détourna son visage de celui de Momiji et finit de se remettre debout. Il reprit un peu plus lentement son ascencion des escalier et une fois à l'étage, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Momiji se faufila à sa suite et à son insu et alla s'asseoir silencieusement sur le lit de Kyo. Ce dernier, qui n'avait ni vu ni entendu le lapin entrer, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements. Il laissa glisser son peignoir à terre et enfila un boxer puis son treillis. Momiji ne dit pas un mot et ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait, sans le savoir, le chat. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre au niveau de son bas ventre et il fut content d'avoir mis un short de Kyo; étant trop grand pour le lapin, son propriétaire ne devrait s'apercevoir de rien... Mais par précaution, Momiji attrapa un des oreillers de Kyo et le plaça sur son entrejambe tout en continuant de savourer le strip-tease involontaire du chat. Ce dernier se retourna en meme temps qu'il enfilait son T-shirt et se figea, les joues cramoisies, en apercevant son cousin sur son lit. Il se précipita sur le lapin, le prit par la peau du cou et le jetta hors de la pièce.  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ça!!!!!! Tu peux pas me lacher??!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
Momiji atterrit violement sur les fesses dans le couloir et se mit à brailler:  
  
-KYON-KYON EST MECHANT AVEC MOI!!!!!!!!!!! JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI ET IL ME MET DEHORS!!!! WAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo se jetta sur ses oreillers pour se boucher les oreilles mais n'en trouva qu'un seul. Il se releva, ouvrit la porte et récupéra celui que Momiji avait dans les mains. C'est alors qu'il remarque une bosse sous le short du blond. Il relèva lentement les yeux, son regard croisant celui de Momiji et le chat referma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Le lapin resta là, tout rouge, les mains sur son entrejambe. Il finit par se lever et alla frapper doucement à la porte.  
  
-Kyo, laisse moi entrer.... dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et triste, presqu'une voix d'adulte.  
  
Kyo ne répondit pas, encore choqué par ce qu'il a vu. Voir Momiji dans cet état était plus que surprenant, même s'il n'a seulement qu'un an de moins que lui. (fo l'admettre). Le chat se laissa glisser le long de la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
-...toi... dit la voix de Momiji, rendue plus douce qu'un murmure par la porte.  
  
Kyo entrouvrit la porte et regarda, impassible, son cousin par l'entrebaillement.  
  
Le regard embué de larmes de Momiji se lèva vers le chat.  
  
-Je t'aime Kyo.  
  
Le visage de Kyo se ferma.  
  
-Arrete de dire ça... répondit-il froidement.  
  
Momiji sentit une flèche glacée lui pourfendre le coeur.  
  
-Do... doshté?  
  
-Parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai...  
  
-Nani??? Mais si c'est vrai!!! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant en grand la porte pour se jetter sur Kyo, le serrant par la taille et collant sa tête contre sa poitrine. JE T'AIME!!! JE T'AIME!!! cria-t-il en pleurant.  
  
Kyo resta interdit. Il ne bougea pas et attendis que Momiji le lache. Ce dernier renifla puis laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
  
-Je m'en fiche que tu m'aimes ou non, dit il en le regardant. Ca ne change pas le fait que je t'aime moi!  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, laissant là son cousin. Des larmes brillèrent le long de ses joues. Kyo le regarda s'en aller et referma doucement la porte avant d'aller s'allonger sur son futon. *Enfin un peu de silence* soupira-t-il sans trop y croire. Une heure plus tard, un bruit de moteur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il alla à la fenetre et vit deux moto-neiges. Sur l'une il y avait Shigure, sur l'autre Hatori qui tenait un Momiji en larmes dans ses bras. Kyo s'arracha à cette vision et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Attrappant son manteau et après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, il sortit de la maison et ignora les regards interloquées de ses deux cousins plus agés.  
  
**************  
  
Momiji s'enfuit à travers la maison. Pourquoi Kyo refusait-il de comprendre qu'il l'aimait? Le lapin fini par s'écrouler en larmes au milieu de la salle à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il entendit deux sonneries avant qu'on décroche. Coup de chance, c'était Hatori.  
  
-Moshi moshi?  
  
-Hari, c'est moi... dit une petite voix tremblotante.  
  
-Momiji? ça ne va pas qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Kyo-kun va mieux, tu peux venir nous chercher? répondit le lapin d'une voix faible qu'il tenta de cacher.  
  
-On arrive mais... Moshi moshi?  
  
Momiji se figea.  
  
-A... Akito?  
  
-Oui c'est moi. Tu as une petite voix Momiji ça va? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ce chat-démon ne t'as rien fait j'espère?  
  
-N...non... je vais bien.... il se sent mieux on va pouvoir venir...  
  
-Oh très bien alors. A tout à l'heure lapinot.  
  
Et il raccrocha. Momiji se laissa tomber au sol. Si. Kyo lui avait fait mal...  
  
Une heure plus tard, des bruits de moteur se firent entendre et Momiji sortit en courant de la maison, attrapant ses chaussures et son manteau au passage. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Hatori, laissant librement couler ses larmes dans les bras réconfortants de son cousin plus vieux. Kyo arriva peu après sans rien dire. Il alla calmement s'installer sur la moto-neige de Shigure tandis qu'Hatori assis Momiji derrière lui. Ils démarrèrent et une heure après ils étaient au manoir.  
  
*********  
  
A suivre  
  
Et voilà le premier chapitre!!! merci à ma tite sam chérie d'amour à moua qui m'a aidé!!!!! bon ben prochain chapitre quand il sera écrit.  
  
ah et puis si vous voulez bien me rewievé pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça serait très gentil de votre part (grand sourire chaleureux) 


	2. Chapitre 2: le nouvel an

Titre: L'ombre et la lumière...  
  
Auteur: Melusine  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Couple: je vous laisse le plaisir de lire pour le savoir :p  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse et génialissime Natsuki Takaya  
  
mici mici mici pour les reviews ^_^ Ca m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai vite écrit le deuxième chapitre ^_^un peu à la va-vite par contre désolée v_v alors ej suis désolée mais ce chapitre n'es tpas tèrs bon...  
  
réponse aux reviews:  
  
Azerty: merci merci merci ^_________________^ voilà la suite ^_^et encore merci ^_^  
  
Amrisse: Et oui mais bon c'est Kyo hein? ^_~ alors voilà la suite et oui je sais j'adore les couples inhabituels ^_^ j'en prépare un autre d'aillerus qui devrait beaucoup t'étonner 0_~ et merci pour ta review ^_^  
  
chapitre 2  
  
Ils étaient tous installés. Ils lancèrent tous des regards étonnés sur Momiji. En effet, malgré son grand sourire, le lapin avait les yeux rouges. Kyo semblait encore fiévreux et Hatori, inquiet. Shigure lança quelques blagues vaseuses et douteuses pour détendre l'atmosphère et finallement, le nouvel an se passa bien. Kyo et Momiji avait manquer la danse du signe de l'année mais ils avaient d'autres préocupation en tête.  
  
'Pourquoi Kyo a dit ça? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer?' pensa le petit lapin. Il n'arrétait pas de revoir ce qui s'était passé... Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Un grand silence s'était installé, et lorsque Momiji s'en aperçut et releva les yeux, il put voir que tout les regards convergeaient vers lui. IL émit un petit rire embarrassé et se leva en s'excusant. Momiji se précipita dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il faut qu'il fasse plus attention...  
  
Pendant ce temps, les Sohmas tournèrent des yeux furieux en direction du chat.  
  
-Quoi?! -Que lui as-tu fait? grogna Hiro. -Mais rien!!! -Oh allons Kyon-chan... intervint Akito d'une voix doucereuse. Tu es le chat, tu as forcément fais quelque chose...  
  
Kyo frémit. Il baissa les yeux et tenta de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. 'Non, c'est trop facile d eme mettre tout sur le dos... J'en ai assez!!!' Kyo se redressa et ouvrit le bouche pour répliquer lorsque Momiji revint. Un long silence s'installa et le dîner prit fin une heure plus tard.  
  
Hatori s'approcha de Kyo et lui colla un thermomètre dans l'orielle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-39°. Je te ramène... -Merci...  
  
Oui, Kyo était vraiment soulagé de pouvoir rentrer. lambiance était insupprotable. Durant tout le repas, ils n'avaient cessé de lui jeter des petits regards en colère. Tout les Sohmas adorent Momiji, même s'il est plus qu'exaspérant.  
  
Kyo monta derrière Hatori sur la moto-neige et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Une fois arrivé, Hatori lui ôta son manteau et le coucha.  
  
***  
  
POV Hatori  
  
Je suis inquiet pour Momiji. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et je sais que c'est à cause de Kyo. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le chat... Non c'est parce que Momiji et moi sommes très proches. Je suis le premier à qui il ait avoué qu'il aimait Kyo. Ca m'a vraiment étonné d'ailleurs. Quand il est venu me voir et qu'il a commencé à se confier, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il était amoureux d'Haru mais non...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Je suis dans mon cabinet. Je rangeais mes dernier dossier et m'apprètais à m'en aller quand on frappe doucement à ma porte.  
  
-Entrez.  
  
La porte s'ouvre et je vois le petit Momiji. Il em sourit tristement. Il faut dire que Kisa vient d'être hospitalisée à cause d'Akito et je sais que le lapin est attaché à sa cousine. Il s'avance, un peu hésitant.  
  
-Hari... Je... je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose... -Vas y Momiji, je t'écoute... -Avant... Promets-moi sur Kanna que tu ne diras rien à Akito...  
  
Aie. Pour que Momiji me fasses jurer sur celle que j'ai perdu, ça doit etre très important et ne devrait pas du tout plaire à ce cher Akito.  
  
-Je te le promet MOmiji...  
  
Il sourit et soupire d esoulagement. Il s'approche et s'asseoit sur la chaise qui est habituellement réservée à mes patients. Je le regarde, attendant qu'il parle. Ses mains sont légèrement crispées sur ses genoux et ses yeux sont baissés.  
  
-Momiji.. -JE! Je... Je suis amoureux...  
  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Aie aie. Je comprend smieux la promesse qu'il m'a demander.  
  
-V...Vraiment? Je la connais? -Oui, tu LE connais.  
  
Cette fois je manque de tomber de ma chaise.  
  
-Ah... Euh... -C'est un Sohma... Un des Douze...  
  
Je déglutit difficilement.  
  
-Ah... Euh...  
  
Un doux sourire apparait sur son visage. Pas de doute, il est en train de penser à l'élu de son coeur.  
  
-Il... Il s'énerve facilement... Tout le monde dit qu'il est stupide mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai... Je l'aime depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui... Enfin non, plutot le deuxième...  
  
Haru... Je suis sur que c'est Haru... Tout le mond edit que le boeuf est idiot...  
  
-Après il est partit pendant plusieurs années... Et... C'est quand je l'ai revu, il y a deux ans, au nouvel an... Il avait commencé à crier après Yun... Et je ne sais pas comment... Mais... j'ai eu l'impression d'être sur un nuage... Quand il s'est assis à côté de moi... J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir... Et quand il s'est levé... Il m'a frôlé et je me suis sentit fondre. J'ai dû avoir le sourire le plus idiot que je n'ai jamais eu...  
  
Attends. Attends!  
  
-Momiji... Celui que tu aimes c'est... -Kyo-kun... dit il d'une toute petite voix.  
  
J'en tombe littéralement sur le c**. Oui, il vaut mieux qu'Akito ne soit pas au courant de cet amour...  
  
-Momiji... dis-je en me relevant. Pourquoi es-tu venu me le dire à moi? -Parce que... J'ai confiance en toi et que...  
  
des larmes apparurent dans se syeux marrons.  
  
-Et que? -Et que c'était trop lourd à porter... Quand... Quand j'ai vu ce qu'Akito a fait à Kisa... J'ai eu peur... J'ai eu peur pour Kyo... Comme il est le chat Akito n'hésitera pas à lui faire encore plus mal...  
  
Il se jeta dans mes bras et je le serrais très fort contre moi.  
  
FIN DU FLASHBACK  
  
Je regarde Kyo dormir. Je suis inquiet pour Momiji... 


	3. Chapitre 3: direction les thermes

Titre: L'ombre et la lumière...  
  
Auteur: Melusine  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Couple: ben voilà vous savez ce sera une KyoxMomiji et plus tard une MomijixKyo :p  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse et génialissime Natsuki Takaya  
  
réponse aux review:  
  
Mimi yuy: wahou!!! Mimi yuy qui lit et me review!!! je crois que je peux mourir heureuse!!!! merci pour tes critiques :) en fait je n'ai pas word je tape mes fics sur wordpad c'est pour ça qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de faute. Je te promet de me relire avant d'envoyer :) par contre pour le html :s enfin disons que mon ordi est un gros enfoiré et il refuse d'enregistrer un document en html (à mon grand desespoir) et effectivement j'ai fait une petite bourde avec fanfiction et du coup ben la mise en page doit etre un peu foireuse mais je suis débutante alors on va me pardonner (non? allez s'il te plaiiiiiiit!!!!!!!) en tout cas encore merci pour tes critiques et je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer (commencer d'ailleurs par relire ce message :D :p)  
  
Aura: Lol oui moi aussi ce sont mes deux persos préféré voilà une petite suite normalement le chapitre aurait du etre plus long mais g pas le temsp de le rallonger gomen. Merci pour ta reviex sinon et j'espère que tu ne sera spas trop sur ta faim (bien que vu la brièveté de chapitre ça va etre surement le cas mais ds 2 semaines y aura la suite promis!)  
  
azerty: lol merci merci et encore meric :D voilà la suite bien que brève (normalement le chapitre aurait du etre plus long gomen... v_v)  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Momiji toqua doucement à la porte et entra timidement. Il s'approcha et s'assit silencieusement à côté d'Hatori.  
  
-Comment va-t-il?  
  
-Ca devrait aller...  
  
Momiji posa son regard sur le visage fièvreux de Kyo. Hatori se leva et quitta la chambre. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers le petit blond.  
  
-Momiji... Je pense qu'on ira aux thermes demain... Je vais en parler à Shigure. Pense à préparer tes affaires.  
  
Momiji aquiesça silencieusement et Hatori referma doucement la porte. Le médecin resta un instant devant la porte à réfléchir. Au bout de cinq minutes, il descendit et alla rejoindre Shigure dans la salle à manger. Ce dernier arbhorrait un air sombre.  
  
-Shigure... Ca t'ennuierait de faire un petit séjour au thermes?  
  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées Tori-san...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Momiji posa sa main sur le front brûlant de Kyo. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant de se lever et de sortir sans un bruit.  
  
***************  
  
Le lendemain, Momiji monta à l'étage et frappa doucement à la porte de Kyo. Pas de réponse. Momiji toqua plus fort. Toujours rien. Il se mit alors à tambouriner.  
  
-Kyon-kyon!!! Pourquoi tu réponds pas?  
  
Kyo ouvrit un oeil embué et sortit péniblement de son lit. Alors qu'il se levait, il manqua de se vautrer, une violente douleur lui vrillant le front. Il porta sa main à son crâne douloureux et grommella:  
  
-Entrez qui que vous soyez...  
  
-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ^_______^... cria Momiji en ouvrant vivement la porte. Il alla "tranquillement" s'asseoir en tailleur su le lit de Kyo avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier s'écroula sur son lit en se tenant le front.  
  
-Moins fort....  
  
-T'AS BIEN DORMI?? demanda Momiji sans tenir compte du souhait de son cousin.  
  
-Mouais...  
  
-On part à 10 heures ^_^  
  
-Et on va où à 10 heures, demanda kyo en levant un oeil morne sur le blond.  
  
-Aux thermes!!! C'est Gure-san qui l'a dit ^_^  
  
Kyo reposa sa tête lourde sur son lit.  
  
-Super... et il est?  
  
-9 heures 50 ^_^  
  
-NANI???  
  
Le chat se leva aussi vite qu'il put, tangua un peu et finit par atteindre difficilement son armoire. Il sortit son T-shirt noir, son blouson blanc à croix et un de ses innombrables treillis. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à s'habiller aussi vite qu'un escargot marathonien, oubliant complètement la presence de Momiji. Ce dernier ne se fit pas remarquer et matta Kyo avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Une fois habillé, le roux se releva péniblement et fit lentement son sac. Momiji commença à l'aider, vidant presque toute l'armoire de Kyo dans le petit sac. Une fois fait, le lapin le mit sur son épaule et dévala l'escalier en poussant de petis cris de joie. Kyo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau. Il prit ensuite la direction d ela cuisine et eut à peine le temps de boire un verre de lait que la voix de Shigure l'appela.  
  
-KYON-CHAN!!!!! MOMIJI-KUN!!!!!! ON Y VA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo vida d'un trait la fin de son verre et se souvient brusquement qu'il a oublié sa brosse à dents. Alors qu'il court à l'étage, il croise Momiji qui se précipite vers la sortie, son baluchon sur l'épaule, en hurlant "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ^_^".  
  
Une fois sa brosse à dents en main, Kyo courut vers l'entrée, se rétamant magistralement dans l'escalier et finit par atteindre le mini-bus. Il s'éffondra à côté de Shigure en poussant un gros soupir et le mini-bus démarra. Pendant le voyage, Momiji dessinait des formes sur les vitres tandis que Shigure discute joyeusement avec Kyo qui n'en a visiblement rien à fou... faire de ce qu'il raconte. Le chat finit d'ailleurs par se rendormir et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule du chien qui continuait de babiller tout seul. Momiji, notant le mouvement de son cousin, se tut et s'assit tout tristounet ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shigure.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Momiji-kun?  
  
-Non non ça va... Juste un peu malade à cause du bus...  
  
-Très bien. On arrive de toutes façons...  
  
Le mini-bus finit par s'arreter, un peu brutalement, ce qui fit que Kyo se retrouva une fois de plus le nez par terre. ***** à suivre...  
  
Oui je sais c'est pas très long mais il est tard et je dois faire ma valise... Je part demain matin et je reviens dans deux semaines... Mais ne vous en faites pas dès que je reviens je tape la suite et je la poste. Allez bisous et reviewer moi si vous avez aimé ou non. 


	4. Chapitre 4: arrivée aux thermes

Titre: L'ombre et la lumière...  
  
Auteur: Melusine  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Couple: ben voilà vous savez ce sera une KyoxMomiji et plus tard une MomijixKyo :p  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse et génialissime Natsuki Takaya  
  
réponse aux review:  
  
Mylennia: Merci!!! ^_^j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances et voilà la suite. Et c'est vrai que Momiji et Kyo c'est pas un couple qu'on imagine souvent mais moi j'adore mettre mon perso préféré (Kyo) avec tout et n'importe qui :p c'est vrai aussi qu'on a du mal à croire aussi que Momiji a 16 ans :p  
  
Natsume: et une suite une! lol  
  
A2line: lol ,ben alors Kyo? tu verras ce que je te réserve après nyark nyark :p  
  
Misao-chan: ah je sais pas :p lol je vais pas tout te dire mais je peut te révéler juste un petit truc: Momiji va pas mal souffrir avant d'être enfin heureux :p  
  
Aura: oooooooooooh les zoulis petits neunoeil!!!!!!!!!!! ^v^ KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol v'là la suite et merci ^_^  
  
Amrisse: oui je sais v_v mais voilà la suite!!! et je vais essayer de la faire plus longue!!  
  
Azerty: oui je sais qu'elle est courte v_v pour les autres couples je sais aps trop encore. Pour l'instant je met en place Kyo et Momiji, mais il y aura peut-etre un HaruxYukixHaru et puis il y aura Ayame!!(obligé je l'adore ^v^)  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Momiji se précipita sur son cousin.  
  
-Kyon-kyon? Tu t'es fais mal?  
  
-Nan ça va aller... grogna le chat en se redressant. Il attrappa son sac et sortit à la suite des autres.  
  
Momiji regarda le rouquin sortir avec des yeux un peu tristes. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et reprit son air joyeux et son grand sourire. En sortant, il éclata de rire en voyant l'hotelière accueillir les Sohma en commençant déjà à s'appuyer sur Kyo qui criait:  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai!!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!!!  
  
************  
  
Momiji, tout content et trainant Tohru par la main, n'arrêtait pas de courir partout. Hatori finit par les ramener dans une des chambres pour décider de qui dormira avec qui.  
  
-Je veux dormir avec Tohru!!!!!!!! s'exclama le lapin.  
  
-Une seconde Momiji... On doit...  
  
Mais avant que le médecin puisse finir sa phrase un brouhaha d'enfer s'élèva dans la pièce. Ayame et Shigure faisaient un caprice pour être ensemble avec Hatori, Yuki lançait des icebergs avec ses yeux sur quiconque oserait le mettre avec Kyo, Tohru clamait que ça ne la gêne pas de dormir avec le petit Momiji et Kyo se prit la tête entre les mains, ne réclamant qu'un lit où il pourra finir sa nuit.  
  
Finalement les chambres furent:  
  
Ayame, Hatori (le pauvre) et Shigure ensemble, Tohru et Momiji idem et Yuki et Kyo dans la même chambre. Yuki partit donc se perdre dans les profondeurs des bains avec Tohru et Hatori pour oublier son malheur d'être avec ce crétin de chat.  
  
Ce dernier, son sac sur l'épaule, entra dans sa chambre, s'effondra sur le premier lit venu et se mit aussitot à ronfler. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Momiji. Le lapin referma tout aussi doucement la porte et commença à se déshabiller. A présent en caleçon, il se glissa dans le lit de Kyo.  
  
Le rouquin marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et se retourna. Sentant quelque chose de chaud et de doux, il serra instinctivement contre lui ce nounours tout chaud. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Momiji qui resta immobile, ayant trop peur de briser cette douce étreinte. Il se retourna très doucement et nicha son visage contre la poitrine de Kyo.  
  
-Je t'aime Kyo... chuchota-t-il contre le T-shirt de son cousin avant de s'endormir.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Yuki entra dans la chambre. Il vit des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et s'apprétait à hurler sur son cousin en lui jetant son sac à la figure quand il vit une tête blonde nichée contre la poitrine du chat. Il posa doucement son sac au sol et ouvrit la porte mais tomba nez à nez avec Tohru. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. La jeune fille aquiesça et vit par dessus l'épaule de Yuki le chat avec son nounours. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en une mine extasiée, sortit son appareil photo et appuie doucement sur le déclencheur.  
  
-Ils sont tellement kawai... mumura-t-elle. Je suis contente qu'ils aient arrêter de se disputer... (non mais qu'elle est niaise -_-''''')  
  
C'est ce moment que Shigure et Ayame choisirent pour apparaitre. Ils virent alors la chamrante vision et commencèrent à enchainer les insinuations douteuses et plus que scabreuses jusqu'à ce que le rat réussise à mettre tout ce petit monde dehors.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kyo se réveilla lentement, le visage contre quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se rendit compte que son visage était enfoui dans un cou. Encore un peu endormi, il se redressa doucement pour voir le visage de son partenaire et...  
  
-MOMIJI SOHMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'intéressé se réveilla brusquement et vit le chat sortir du lit et regarder autour de lui. Alors que le roux tournait son visage furieux vers le lapin, Tohru fit son apparition dans la chambre.  
  
-Momiji-kun! Kyo-kun! Venez prendre un bain avec moi!!! lança-t-elle joyeusement, et s'en leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle leur colla une serviette dans les mains et se précipita vers les bains.  
  
Kyo resta bouche bée en voyant la boule-de-riz-tornade suivit du lapin sortir en coup de vent. Il se massa les tempes au moins 5 bonnes minutes avant de décider qu'un bon bain devrait lui faire du bien. Il se déshabilla rapidement et noua la serviette autour de ses hanches puis il rejoignit Tohru et Momiji.  
  
Alors qu'il arrivait au bord du bassin, Kyo vit Momiji sauter dans l'eau depuis un rocher, éclabousser partout en riant et lui crier:  
  
-Viens Kyon-Kyon!!!  
  
Evitant le tsunami Momiji, Kyo entra lentement dans l'eau et alla s'asseoir au milieu du bassin. L'ouragan blond remonta sur son rocher et sauta de nouveau dans l'eau, provoquant un raz-de-marée en hurlant.  
  
-YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Tout fut submergé et le lapin atterrit sur les genoux de Kyo. Ce dernier lui lança un regard de tueur, le prit par le col et l'assit de force à côté de lui.  
  
-Là! Et tu bouges plus, compris?!!  
  
-Oui Kyon-Kyon ^__^  
  
Le silence revint pendant 5 secondes avant que momiji commence à chantonner doucement puis de plus en plus fort.  
  
-TERU TERU MOMIJIIIII!!!  
  
Kyo respira profondément, posa calmement sa main sur la tête du blond et appuya lentement mais fortement dessus le submergeant petit à petit. Momiji qui commençait à se noyer, agita frénétiquement les bras et Kyo le remonta à la surface en plantant son regard dans le sien.  
  
-Est-ce que tu vas enfin te taire ou il faut que je continue?  
  
Momiji se dégagea de Kyo sans rien répondre, sortit du bain et s'en alla vers la maison la tête basse et dégoulinante. Kyo s'allongea à moitié dans l'eau en soupirant et commença enfin à se détendre lorsque le duo pervers arriva. Kyo tenant à sa vie et à sa vertu, sortit le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible et rejoingnit sa chambre.  
  
-Non mais quelle journée, grommella-t-il en se rhabillant.  
  
********************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Momiji, qui s'était rhabillé, était à présent dans le salon où règnait un étrange silence. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hatori qui rejoingnit son cousin et s'assit en face de lui. Il resta un moment à le dévisager et finit par parler.  
  
-Tu es bien silencieux Momiji...  
  
Le lapin, qui venait juste de se rendre compte de la présence du dragon releva la tête et sourit largement.  
  
-Tu ne te baigne pas Hari-san???? L'eau est bonne!!! ^__^  
  
-C'est Kyo? deamanda le médecin en regardant droit dans les yeux le lapin.  
  
-Non... répondit Momiji en détournant le regard.  
  
Hatori se pencha sur Momiji, lui prit le menton entre le pouce et lk'index et l'obligea à lui faire face.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
  
-Rien Hari, ça va je t'assure! ^__^ dit-il en s elevant. On joue au ping- pong?  
  
Le dragon soupira et se leva à son tour.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
à suivre  
  
**************  
  
Voilà!!! bon il est pas très long mais qd mm un peu plus que le précdent ^^ je sais pas trop pour quand sera le prochain chapitre mais vous l'aurez assez tot j'espère! continuez à me reviwer svp ça me fait plaisir ^^ 


	5. annonce après tant d'abscence :p

ANNNOOOONNNCCCEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

voilà voilà j'ai enfin mon ordinateur je vais pouvoir continuer cette fic et je vous remercie d'avor continué à la lire meme si elle n'était pas mise à jour je vais enfin pouvoir la continuer... mais avant ça il faut que je retape entièrement le chapitre 5 et le problème c'est qu'il faut surtt que je le réinvente (ben oui je m'en souviens plus moé) donc je opense travailler dessus après la rentrée :) alors je vosu demande encore un peu de patience et vous l'aurez dans au moins 2 semaines je pense :) allez ye bye et merci encore d'avoir continué à lire ma fuic je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante

Melusine2 qui va vite se remettre au travail


	6. Chapitre 5: Réconciliation nocturne

Titre: L'ombre et la lumière...  
  
Auteur: Melusine  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Couple: ben voilà vous savez ce sera une KyoxMomiji et plus tard une MomijixKyo :p  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse et génialissime Natsuki Takaya  
  
réponse aux review:

ben je vous dit un merci général parce que j'ai pas le courage de vous répondre désolé TT enfin voici la fic qui revient après de loooooooooongs de trèèèèèèès loooooooooongs mois d'abscence...

petite note: les phrase entre " " sont les pensées :)

(soyez indulgent j'avais deux chapitre de prêts avant de ne plus avoir mon ordinateur et il faut que je les réécrive TT)

Chapitre 5

La bataille faisait rage. Un reflet doré se jeta sur la balle qui lui arrivait dessus tel un boulet de canon. D'un magnifique coup de la raquette droite, le blond la renvoya dans un éclair blanc vers son adversaire qui... La manqua...

-30 à 29 j'ai gagné!!! s'écria un charmant petit lapin tout mimi que tout le monde adore.

Hatori épongea la sueur qui lui dégouline sur le front et sourit à son cousin.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, tu est vraiment très fort. dit il en souriant.

Momiji lui offrit un sourire radieux. Son match contre Hatori lui avait fait oublier la peur qu'il avait eu avec Kyo dans les sources et c'est avec sa bonne humeur retrouvée qu'il se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective. Momiji vit que tohru dormait déjà profondément. Il faut dire qu'il était tard et que lui et Hatori avait manqué le dîner. Le lapin s'approcha de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur et l'ouvrit doucement. Apparement il n'y avait personne dans les bains et vu la sueur qu'il avait sur lui il décida de reprendre un bain bien que le souvenir de sa dernière baignade lui serra le coeur. Il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre prit ses affaires et se mit en chemin vers les salles de bains où il pourrait se laver.

"Il est 1h du matin... Les pervers ont pris leur bain de minuit et sont au lit... Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir profité de ces sources..."

Un délicieux jeune homme pénétra alors dans l'eau en retirant sa serviette et la posant sur un des rocher pour ne pas la mouiller. Après tout à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne et il était dans les bains pour hommes... Kyo s'installa confortablement dans l'eau et put enfin profiter de la chaleur de l'eau.

"Quel calme, quel silence... Pas de lapin qui hurle dans tout les sens... Au fait je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la dernière fois... j'espère qu'il va bien... Rah!! mais pourquoi je pense à lui moua? Il l'avait mérité non?... .....

Oui bon d'accord je suis peut-etre allé trop loin.... Bon ça suffit là j'irai m'excuser quand je le verrai.... "

Alors qu'il marmonnait, Kyo n'entendit pas la porte de l'hotel s'ouvrir sur un petit blond en serviette.

Momiji pénétra doucement dans l'eau et ne remarqua la tignasse rousse qu'après s'etre installé dans l'eau.

"oh non..."

Alors qu'il se relevait pour sortir, le chat l'entendit et se retourna. Ouvrant de grans yeux Kyo resta silencieux quelques instants et se souvenant de sa promesse d'il y a 50 secondes, se levant brusquement pour attrapper son cousin par le poignet.

-Momiji attends! Jevoulaistedirequepourtoutàl'heurejem'excuse!!!

Momiji fit demi-tour, faisant face à son cousin. Ne soutenant pas son regard il baissa les yeux et vira au cramoisi.

"K...Kyo... Tu... Tu es...

-Oui je sais je suis un idiot... Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure mais j'avais un mal de crane énor...

-N.. Nn... Non Kyo... J'accepte tes... tes excuses mais tu... tu es... prend une grande respiration en relevant les yeux Tu es tout nu!!!

- OO NANI????? Wouaaaah!!!!

Kyo disparut jusqu'au menton dans l'eau trouble de la source, les joues en feu, mort de honte. Momiji s'assit à nouveau dans l'eau en souriant. Il hésita un instant puis posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son cousin. Kyo le regarda bizarrement et Momiji caressa doucement la peau chaude et soyeuse du bout de son pouce. Il sourit plus largement et retira sa main.

-Si je te passe ta serviette j'ai le droit de rester? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kyo le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tete. Momiji se leva, alla chercher la serviette; la tendit à son aîné avant de se retourner pour le laisser se "rhabiller". Puis il se rassit et, profitant de ce moment paisible, se retint de chanter. Kyo lançait des regard en coin à Momiji et finit par s'endormir, adossé à son rocher. Pendant son sommeil, il ne sentit pas les doigts qui effleurait doucement son torse et les lèvres qui parcourait tel un souffle son visage. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, seul, un Yuki en train de le secouer pour qu'il vienne déjeuner et ranger ses affaires.

Dans le mini-bus qui les ramenait, Kyo perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendit pas compte que deux grands yeux marrons le fixait de plus en plus intensément.

et voilà!!!!! je sais il est pas très très long mais je n'était pas très inspiré et pourtant j'avais très envie de poster un nouveau chapitre. Néanmoins je le trouve mieux que celui que j'avais fait avant (bien que je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenir du chapitre que j'avais écrit) ben oui je vous explique: des histoires entières peuvent rester des années dans ma tete sans que j'en oublie tout ce que je voulais écrire, mais une fois qu'elle sont écrites ou tapées je ne m'en souviens plus c'est comme si on les vidait de ma mémoires :) et c'est pareil pour mes idées malheureusement j'en avais tapées pas mal donc voilà. J'espère néanmoins réussir ce que je veux avec cette fic et qu'elle vous plaira quand meme :)


End file.
